Corrupted
by McFLYImagines
Summary: Multiple one shots of interactions between the McFly boys. Pudd, Flones and more within although sometimes it's just nice to see friendships deepen.
1. Chapter 1

**So Good You've Got To Abuse It.**

Dougie combed over his hair in the huge table mirror in the dressing room. He was alone. For now. Tom and Danny had run off whipping each other with towels and laughing like little boys. Harry was off somewhere - probably grooming himself. Dougie sprayed his floppy blonde hair upwards and made a stupid face. He grinned and smoothed over his shirt. Content with how he looked he turned around.

"Shit!" He screamed breathless when he saw Harry, inches from him. Harry took a step back, embarrassed that he'd made Dougie jump.

"Sorry," Harry mumbled and walked over to table where ran his fingers through his hair and put it back into it's styled perfection. Dougie poked Harry's bicep as it flexed and tensed as he raised his arms and then laughed. Harry smirked and admired his muscles in the mirror whilst Dougie walked off to start the sound check. Harry watched Dougie go and then turned back to face himself in the mirror, closing his eyes in exasperation.

Dougie pulled the strap of his bass over his shoulders and after plugging himself in, started to play. He sat by the raised stage with his back to it and played the bass in utter concentration - his mouth open enough for the end of his tongue to be poking out. Danny walked up at this point, but didn't want to ruin the obvious tranquil state that Dougie was in. He sat with his acoustic and strummed a relaxing tune that reminded him of warm summer nights and sand and hummed a tune.

"Come on, we better start with Party Girl," Tom said, entering the room at a brisk pace, Harry sauntering along behind him, considerably slower. Dougie looked up and grinned, he pulled himself up (not leaving out the grunt) and helped Danny up too. As Harry and Tom took their places, Tom looked over at Danny, giving a quick glance to Dougie and shrugging his shoulders. Dougie had been in a strange mood for a while. Soppy, and… well, like a man in love.

"_Now let's party…"_

At the end of the sound check, they all laughed and joked as Harry mopped sweat from his brow with the back of his hand.

"Right, I'm going to get coffee, who wants one?" Tom asked, doing his usual Starbucks round.

Dougie and Harry both nodded and Danny peered out a window at the scenery.

"You should probably take the car mate, it's pouring outside. I'll come with you and carry the cups while you drive." Danny offered and they quickly chucked on their jackets, grabbed thekeys and made their way out. Harry and Dougie moved away from the instruments and off the stage, back into the dressing room. Only a couple of hours now until the show. Harry never really got nervous - he always seemed to be confident of his own abilities, but Dougie was starting to get the usual butterflies. Harry jumped into the shower and Dougie went to get his clothes he was wearing for the night from his bag. He was daydreaming about a girl he liked, she was exactly what he wanted, and just like the old romantic he was, he laughed at the thought of falling for her already.

"Showers free, Dougs." Harry said calmly. Dougie turned round and caught eye of Harry picking up his own clothes, towel around his waist.

"Stop staring Butty," Harry teased him and winked. Dougie laughed and hit him as he went past and got into the showers. He pulled off his sweaty t-shirt and jeans and slowly edged himself into the shower. It was just the right temperature. He picked up the shower gel and scrubbed his body, lathering himself in soap suds and chuckling to himself as he gave the astronaut on his tattoo a Santa style beard. He washed himself down and scrubbed his hair with coconut shampoo - he loved the smell of coconuts. He turned his face to the wall and hummed a tune.

A warm pair of hands wrapped themselves around his waist. At first dry, then wettened by the drumming of the shower water. He swung around in shock of someone walking in on him.

"Harry! What are you -" He said, blushing slightly at the current situation he was in. He wasn't embarrassed about the fact that he was naked - god knows Harry had seen him plenty of times. It was the way that Harry's hands were placed around him. He couldn't even finish his sentence, Harry had pulled him in with a tight grip and forced his lips upon Dougie's. His hands moved around and onto Dougie's shoulders as their bodies came together - Dougie's smaller, leaner body moulding into the shape of Harry's own, much bigger, muscular body. At first, Dougie was receptive - but why? He had never felt any romantic feelings for his best friend before. This had to stop. Dougie's hands moved around to Harry's chest, pushing him away desperately. He forced his face away so that the older man's lips were connected with his cheeks. He jumped out of the shower with a tear in his eye and threw his towel around himself.

"What do you think you're doing?" He yelled, half confused, half angry. He stormed out of the shower, leaving Harry alone feeling guilty and sorry for himself, unable to answer Dougie's questions. Dougie didn't really care for an answer. He chucked on his clothes and rubbed down his hair aggressively. "Here's your coffee, Doug." Tom said, starting through the door and handing Dougie a cup of coffee, hot and steaming through the top. Dougie took it gratefully and sat on the small blue sofa, knees to his chest. Harry walked out of the bathroom at this point, taking his coffee from Danny without looking at anyone and walked into the other room. Tom and Danny exchanged worried glances.

"Is everything alright, mate?" Danny asked Dougie, sitting beside him and slapping his knee, noticing when Dougie flinched away.

"S'fine." Dougie mumbled. There was nothing that could be done now. His phone bleeped, he pulled it out of his pocket and slid it to unlock it reluctantly, knowing who the text was from.

_I'm sorry. I was out of line. But I don't regret it. _


	2. Chapter 2

**So Fast That Sometimes You Lose It. **

"Right, I'm going to get coffee, who wants one?" Tom asked, doing his usual Starbucks round. He looked over at Danny and winked when he caught his eye. It took a while for it to sink in, but eventually Danny got the message. His eyes widened.

"You should probably take the car mate, it's pouring outside. I'll come with you and carry the cups while you drive." He offered and Tom thankfully accepted, grabbing the car keys, shrugging on his jacket and excitedly making his way outside. Danny hadn't been joking when he said it was raining, it was so thick that Tom could barely see anything.

"I won't be able to drive through this!" He sighed exasperated, and shook his head. Window wipers would be no match against this torrent rain.

"We could walk, you know. We'll just wait inside the shop for it to stop raining before we bring back Harry's and Dougie's." Danny suggested and Tom agreed. It was a great idea. They walked down the road, getting wetter and wetter as they did. Their clothes soaked through, they could feel the water squelching in their shoes. Danny looked around for his chance to do what he'd wanted and there it was. A small alleyway between two buildings.

He pushed Tom in who was shoved up against the wall, shock grew over his face as he saw his friend approaching him, breathing heavily. Danny forced a kiss onto his best friends lips, pinning Tom's hands against the wall, placing his knee between Tom's legs, just beneath his crotch. He slowly made his way down to Tom's neck and felt Tom shiver as Danny's left hand moved down to pull at Tom's t-shirt, tracing Tom's side with the lightest of touches.

"Flones was always better," Danny whispered in Tom's ear, receiving a giggle of excitement from Tom.

"I totally agree." Tom purred back, before making it his turn to be the enforcer. He pushed Danny's hands down to his waist and placed his own hands softly against Danny's neck. He could feel the rain still beating down on them and their clothes sticking together from the moisture. He stroked Danny's jaw line with his thumbs as he continued to kiss him, receiving a growl from Danny and the inability for Jones' hands not to wander.

"We better go before anyone sees." Tom finally pulled away, knowing this was getting way too heated for an alley way. "We probably shouldn't tell the guys what we're doing yet." He mentioned and Danny raised an eyebrow. As if he would tell anyone.

On the way to pick up their coffee, Tom and Danny didn't say much. They never had much to say after moments like those. They picked up the coffee and was glad to see the rain had held off for them to walk straight back.

As they made their way into the entrance, they saw no-one was there so Tom grabbed Danny's hand and gently played with his fingers as they walked in. He had guitarists hands, Tom thought to himself, smiling at his own thoughts. They were definitely talented hands.

Then they found the room where Dougie was rubbing down his hair with a towel, still half dressed - he'd clearly just had a shower. They dropped each other's hands. Sworn to keep this secret for another day.

""Here's your coffee, Doug." Tom said, handing him a steaming cup of coffee. Dougie took it gratefully and sat down on the sofa with his knees to his chest, looking small and helpless. Harry came out of the door to the bathroom when he heard Tom and Danny's voices. He took his coffee without a word and retreated to his hiding place. Tom looked at Dougie then at the bathroom door, then Dougie and then Danny. Neither of them had a clue what was going on.

"Is everything alright mate?" Danny asked Dougie, sitting beside him and slapping his knee. Tom would have felt jealous if Dougie hadn't of flinched away, which made him feel extremely guilty. Clearly something was wrong and all he'd been able to think about for that split second was Danny touching Dougie the way he'd touched him. What an idiot.

"S'fine." Dougie mumbled in reply. His phone beeped and Danny shifted a little bit away so there was space between them. He looked over at Tom and grinned like a cheeky little boy - a face Tom couldn't help but melt over. Danny took a sip of his coffee and thought about when their next chance to be alone would be.

Tom did the same.


End file.
